What your heart desires
by stitchhasaglitch
Summary: Lewis' and Wilbur's relation after the movie. Lewis' POV. Lewis is sad because he misses Wilbur. Did they become more than just friends. What would the consequences on the time space continuum be?


**What your heart desires**

_Main Characters: Lewis and Wilbur Robinson_

_Rating: M (for future chapters only)_

_Warnings: Timecest, Incest, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Shotacon, Lemon (in future chapters)_

_Don't like don't read!_

_Plot: Lewis' and Wilbur's relation after the movie (Lewis' POV)_

_Topics: Drama, Love, Romance, Angst_

_Note: I am not a native English speaker. And this is my first Fanfic ever._

**Chapter 1**

One day had changed his entire life, making him the happiest boy on earth for that very moment. It had been the day of the science fair. That day had changed him in so many ways. Before, he had been a despaired orphan without any hope for ever being adopted. But after having met the Robinsons, after going through an exciting time travel adventure, after being adopted by Bud and Lucile, he had been so happy he could have cried. The young family had moved into the huge golden domed building on the outskirts formerly known as the Anderson Observatory. He had everything he could ever ask for: His own laboratory in the great glass domed room, new friends who he had met at the science fair, and best of all a caring family to call his own. But the happiness faded away almost as quickly as it arrived.

The cute boy with the blond hair, which seemed to withstand gravity, was sitting on a desk chair in his lab. He was gazing at the emptiness in front of him. In comparison to this cold oversized place, he felt small and meaningless. This was ridiculous. He had everything his heart desired, hadn't he? Why was he feeling so empty? Almost depressed. He tried to comfort himself by thinking of the wonderful future he was going to have. This thought made his heartache even worse. Was this the point? He had seen his own future in which his older self was achieving so much. How could he possibly meet up with the high expectations? What if this experience, this day when he met the Robinsons, changed him so much that now he was unable to repeat the success story of that older man called Cornelius? Everyone was expecting so much of him. He was no exception himself. But becoming the founder of the future was no easy task.

Bud, who just came into the lab, disturbed him in his lonesome thoughts. "Hey Cornelius, have you seen that journal article about the genetically enhanced chilli plants?" the man with his clothing on backwards asked with a friendly voice. The boy didn't react because his mind was kept like a hostage by his dark thoughts. "I want to fire the BBQ for your birthday party. And I thought that article would go well with the ribs, your mum's preparing in the kitchen. Chilli's a hot topic, you know? Have you seen it somewhere around here?" He went on. Usually, Lewis would have laughed at such an unconventional theory about the relation between the content of the newspaper used to light the BBQ and the taste of the meat. But this day, Lewis didn't feel like laughing. "Dad, you can just use any article, it really doesn't matter." he sighed. He had just said dad to Bud, his adoptive father. And this felt right, because even if he only got adopted by him and Lucile not long ago, they already felt like true parents to him.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm just not in a good mood today." He quickly added because he realized the disappointed look on Bud's face, when he said that he didn't care. "Oh, but it's your birthday, my son." Bud said and his face changed to a worried expression. "Maybe you are just lonely in this empty laboratory. I think you'll feel better when sitting in the backyard surrounded by your friends. After all, you can only celebrate your 13th birthday once." Lewis nodded. "Alrighty then." Bud continued. "Your friends will arrive at any moment. I suggest you change into some more festive clothes while I try to find that journal." Bud said with a wink and left the lab. Lewis tried to convince himself that Bud was right. He tried to believe that he would be feeling better once the party started. But the truth is that he didn't feel like celebrating at all. Anyways, he had no choice. Since he didn't want to disappoint his parents, who were going the extra mile to let him have a good party, he decided to go and at least pretend to have fun. When he put on a new shirt and bow tie, it was as if he hid his true feelings behind a façade. In front of his mirror, he practiced a fake smile. From the surface, he almost looked like a happy boy now.

The actual party was okay. The backyard was nicely decorated not only with the normal things like balloons and garlands, but also with some weird things which Lucile must have brought from her lab at Inventco. No one saw through Lewis' pretended happiness. Everything seemed to be perfect. Lucile was more than pleased to see her son wearing a bow tie. She always loved them. And Bud was proud when Goob announced: "This meat tastes like the best I have eaten in a long time. It's kinda like, you know, like it was grilled with some real' good chilli." Bud once again winked at Lewis to signal him that he saw his theory proven.

Besides Goob, there were a couple of other boys from the orphanage and some of Lewis' schoolmates. And of course there was Franny. She admired Lewis since the day they had met at the science fair. She had brought her frogs to sing happy birthday to him. But of course, the frogs didn't do anything alike. Instead, they just croaked and jumped all over the place. "They did sing when we practiced at home. Please believe me, Lewis." She said. "Um… Of course I believe you." he replied unsure whether he did believe her or not. She was a special girl. That was sure. But Lewis had mixed feelings for her. She was weird, which somehow made her cute. And even if they knew each other only for a short time, he knew that she was a good and reliable friend. He really liked her. The only problem was he didn't –love- her. At least not yet. He was very irritated about knowing that he was supposed to love her some day. If his love was already predetermined, where was the excitement? Where was the adventure of falling in love with someone unexpectedly? What if he wouldn't want to love her? Maybe he would prefer staying her friend instead. Could he force himself to love her, only because he knew that was the right thing for him to do?

These thoughts occupied his mind while they were playing party games until it was time for the guests to leave. Before she was picked up by her parents, Franny invited Lewis to come over to her house the following Saturday. She was visibly glad when he said he'd love to, giving him a kiss on his left cheek. "So we have a date." she smiled and winked.

After the party, his parents asked him if he enjoyed himself. He said with the same fake smile on his face like before: "Sure, I loved it. Thank you for all the effort you put into letting me have a great time." The former was a lie. He didn't particularly enjoy it. But there was no way he could tell them that even when sitting circled by his friends, he still felt something was missing in his life. No way would he tell them how desperate and lonely he felt, without any sensible reason for his state of mind. The latter was actually true. In fact he was very thankful for having them. He loved how they cared for him and how they tried their utmost to let him have a wonderful 13th birthday. He couldn't blame them for his inexplicable depression. Fortunately, they didn't look through his masquerade and really believed that he was happy. Hugging him softly, they wished him a good night. Lucile was going to have a night shift at Inventco and Bud wanted to clean up the leftovers from the party before going to sleep.

Lewis was heading back to his laboratory in which he also had his bed. He wanted to sleep in order to hopefully forget about his unhappiness over night. Why was he unhappy in the first place? He didn't know. Going along the dark corridor, he mentally prepared himself to get back to the dark thoughts he was having inside earlier that day. Then happened the unexpected. When he entered the room and switched on the lights he was greeted by the words "Welcome to the club, dude!"

He was shocked when he saw Wilbur Robinson sitting on his chair, feet up on the desk. Wilbur was wearing his usual outfit: Converse style sneakers, tight blue jeans, the beige belt with the Robinson "R", the dark blue Captain Time Travel t-shirt with the characteristic lightning bolt emblem, and his hair had that infamous cowlick. It took a couple of seconds until Lewis recovered from his surprise and realized what was going on. "Wilbur! What are you doing here?" he said with a wide smile, slowly going closer towards the boy who now stood up from the chair. He couldn't believe to see him again. "Does a loving son really need a reason to congratulate his dad on his 13th birthday?", the black haired boy responded. A few seconds later Wilbur found himself in Lewis arms. He softly said "Happy birthday, Lewis." while enjoying the hug.

After the hug he asked: "How are things going for you know you got adopted?" This question made Lewis reflect about the day. He remembered the emptiness inside of him with all his dark and depressed thoughts. But then he realized that during this moment right now, somehow he wasn't depressed anymore. In fact, finally, he was feeling fine. He had neither the time nor the desire to analyze why this was the case. All he wanted to do is enjoy the time. "Fine." He said and the smile returned to his face. A true smile. "I feel fine, Wilbur. Thanks.". He paused. Seeing Wilbur again was good. And it was nice of him to congratulate him on his birthday. But Lewis thought there had to be a different reason for his presence. "What is the true reason why you are here?", he asked. Suddenly the boy in the captain time travel shirt wasn't as cool as usually anymore. "Well…uhm…" he stuttered. To Lewis' delight, the boy was visibly insecure. It was funny to see the uber cool Wilbur Robinson stuttering and being at a loss for words. "C'mon Wilbur," Said Lewis. "Did you really think I'd believe you coming over endangering the whole timespace continuum just like that? Just to see me again?"

Wilbur, still being nervous, said as cool as possible: "Um, that is an excellent question." Now Lewis understood. Wilbur did in fact come over just like that. He had no other reason than missing him. Wow! This made Lewis very glad. As he saw Wilbur being nervous about admitting this, he decided to change the topic to make him feel more comfortable. "Take a seat." he said. "You know I only have that one chair, but we will be fine with sitting on my bed." They both went to the bed and sat down. With a sigh of relaxation, Lewis leaned back until he was lying on his back, gazing at the night sky above his head. That glass domed ceiling in his lab was for sure a great thing. Lewis remembered he always preferred wide open sights over too enclosed places. That was one reason for him going on the orphanage's rooftop when he was younger. He was so relieved lying here on his bed gazing at the wide dark sky with Wilbur sitting next to him. All his depressed thoughts were taken away from him. He felt good.

"Wilby", he began, "Would you be so kind to dim the light a bit so that we can see the stars better?" Wilbur raised his left eyebrow, though Lewis couldn't see that. "Hey! My name's Wilbur, man. You gave me that name, so please respect it and don't call me Wilby." He stood up and dimmed the light, creating an almost romantic atmosphere. Then he came back to the bed and laid himself next to Lewis. Lewis said with a smirky smile: "Thanks, Wilby!" The next second he got hit by a pillow. "Hey, you wanna make me angry?" Wilbur shouted at him with a laugh, making clear that he was not angry at all. Lewis giggled: "Go, figure it out." and threw the pillow back at the boy next to him. Wilbur said: "That's enough, my friend! Now you'll see what making Wilbur Robinson angry gets you." He had the coolest smirk ever while reaching his hands for the blond boy's stomach.

When his hands reached their destination, they started to tickle poor Lewis who saw his only chance in escaping and once again throwing that pillow at his opponent. What took place now was a substantial pillow fight, peppered with occasional tickling until Lewis couldn't stand it anymore. "I give up!" he laughed, "Wilbur you can stop. You win!" he was still laughing. The self-contend black haired boy said: "See who's the boss? The next time you wanna call me 'Wilby,'" he made a fake disgusted face,".. You better think again." The two teenagers smiled at each other for a minute. They both seemed to very much enjoy lying there just looking at each other and exchanging smiles. When realizing that they had been silently gazing into each other's eyes for minutes, Wilbur seemed pretty nervous again. "Um…I have to go now, Lewis", Wilbur announced. Lewis replied with a sad voice: "Oh… already? Will I…. will I ever see you again? I mean as my friend, not as my son. You know… I really enjoyed your visit. You made my birthday extra special."

"Smooch!". Wilbur kissed him on his cheek. And when thinking about it, Lewis clearly enjoyed Franny kissing him on that same spot earlier. But right now, he was experiencing the far superior sensation. That little kiss, which only lasted for one second, was merely a soft touch of Wilbur's lips on his skin. And yet it somehow seemed loaded with emotion. It came unexpectedly, but not unwelcome. "I promise to return, my friend. I'll come visit you next Saturday." The beautiful black haired boy softly said. "Thank you, Wilbur." Lewis whispered, "For everything.".Lewis lay on his bed, still gazing at the night sky after his friend from the future left. He reflected about the day. In the forenoon, he had been depressed. He had been feeling so empty and meaningless. But now, during the surprise visit of Wilbur, he forgot about his sorrows. He just let it go and enjoyed being together with him. He loved being with him in fact. But why did Wilbur give him a kiss? Did that mean Wilbur was in love with him? Lewis' heart was beating at a very fast pace now.

No way! Wilbur couldn't be in love with him. After all, he couldn't love his own dad. At least not like that. No, it couldn't be. Lewis was sure he interpreted too much into Wilbur's little gesture. Yes, that was it. Only a gesture. Wilbur only wanted to be friendly. He just gave him a little kiss to show him he was his friend. After all Wilbur is infamous for doing impulsive things without thinking them through. For sure that incident was just his way to demonstrate his friendship. But still, Lewis had enjoyed that evening with Wilbur very much. It was such a relief to finally be himself after this long day of hiding his true colors. All day long he had been feeling dull and lonely, and somehow not even his friends and family's company had been successful in cheering him up. But how was he feeling now? He was fine. He felt excellent. He couldn't wait to meet Wilbur again that following Saturday.

"Ooops!" Lewis suddenly hit himself on his front and his face became pale. Next Saturday he already had a date. With Franny! How could he forget? He knew he had to go to this date. If he wanted to or not. He knew that they would once become a couple and found a family. Even though he pretty much preferred her as just a friend and nothing more. Then he thought of Wilbur again. If he would go to see Franny next Saturday, he'd disappoint him. There was the chance that Wilbur would be so disappointed to never come back to meet with Lewis again. That thought scared Lewis. He did want to see Wilbur again. The same age Wilbur from the future, not a baby Wilbur who would someday be his son. He needed to see him next Saturday. He needed his company so much. "Fine.", Lewis said to himself. "I will tell Franny that I can't come to her place. After all, this is my life. If I decide not to date Franny, that's okay. It's my own choice. I won't date her just because I've seen us being together in the future. I have to find my own path through life. Need to create my own future. I can still be her friend. But next Saturday, I will choose Wilbur over her."

What poor Lewis didn't realize was that Wilbur wouldn't come back to him. The moment he chose Wilbur over Franny, his future son was ceased out of existence because he will never be born.

Not the end.


End file.
